


Dance With Me

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Drunk Character, Fluff, M/M, Radio, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: A stolen moment after a celebration. Late night radio. Drunken dances.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is all fluff, no smut to be seen here. I needed something different for a moment. Idk, it's a thing.

John Deacon was heavier than he looked. He was also a very affectionate drunk when the drinking had been happy, and he was currently limp legged and hanging all over Roger like his life depended on it as Roger tried to fit the key into the door of their shared London flat. If the younger man hadn’t been so shit faced Roger would have driven them back home to Surrey but here they were, a night after celebrating John’s song reaching number one in states for 3 consecutive weeks, with John properly plastered and gushing about how pretty Roger’s eyelashes are in a very loud slurring voice. 

“So long,” John was saying, his breath hot in Roger’s cheek where he was leaning up to get a better look at the blond’s eyelashes, “and pretty and, and I love them.” 

“I like ‘em too, now c’mon, in we go,” Roger said, finally getting the door open, hoisting his drunk lover up around the waist to all but frog march him into the flat, kicking the door shut behind them. 

John seemed to realize they were home because he went from rag doll to fully mobile in a span of seconds and bopped his way down the hall into the kitchen to a beat only he could hear, making these little endearing humming noises as he went. 

Roger followed at a more sedate pace, dropping his keys on the table by the door, sighing as he went, running a hand through his hair, a fond smile curling up his lips when he heard the radio click on. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, watching John fiddle with the dial, a look of concentration on his face until the sound of something funky and disco came through the speakers and John turned away grinning excitedly. Roger chuckled as he watched John bop around the kitchen coming towards him, grabbing his hand, as Michael Jackson’s voice filled their kitchen. 

“Dance with me!” John demanded, tugging on his hand, pulling him towards the middle of the kitchen. 

Roger laughed, happy to see his lover so happy. “Next song, after you drink some water,” he said, cringing to himself, when had he become the responsible one? Ah well, comes with age he supposed, and then shook his head to himself as he crossed to the sink, taking a glass from the cabinet. John plastered himself to Roger’s back, pressed fully flush against him, cooing along to the beat in his ear. 

“Dance with me, Roggie,” John cooed, wrapping his arms around Roger’s waist, pressing his hips into the swell of Roger’s ass. 

Turning in John’s arms, Roger pressed the glass into the bassist’s hands. “Drink this, then I’ll dance, even let you lead,” he told him, face heating as John leaned up to press a smacking kiss to his cheek before taking the glass and bopping away, dancing around the kitchen as he drank the water. 

Roger folded his arms across his chest, ankles crossed as he leaned back against the counter, watching his lover dance to the beat of the song. The song ended, and John set his glass down on the table, practically shimmying his way back to Roger. “Dance!” He demanded, laughing as he dragged Roger away from the counter, pulling the blond close by his hips, grinding on his lover. 

The new song was one Roger didn’t know, but the beat was good, lyrics not even registering as he let John lead him around the kitchen, grinding against each other to the rhythm of the song. John was giggling happily as they danced, eyes shining with his drunken mirth. He spun out of Roger’s arms and did a little funky bop before spinning back to Roger, who barely caught him with an oof as John propelled them both back against the counter. 

Roger looked down into pupil blown grey eyes as John stared breathlessly up at him, smiling that smile that made Roger’s heart skip a beat and his knee feel weak. “Hi,” John giggled, leaning up to smack a kiss to Roger’s cheek again before pulling away dragging Roger with him so they could continue dancing. 

The song ended and an advert came on, but John didn’t pull away, instead, he wrapped his arms around Roger, slouching so he could rest his head on Roger’s shoulder, breathing out a happy sigh. Roger ran a hand down his back, resting it at the small of the other man’s back, holding John close, as they rocked slowly back and forth, mindlessly, and easy, to only the beat of their synchronized hearts. 

“Love you,” John said through a yawn, nuzzling his face into Roger’s neck, snuffing at his hair. 

Roger felt something painfully fond well up on his chest and he gave his lover a tight squeeze. “Love you,” he said in reply, pressing a kiss to the side of John’s head, inhale the stale smell of cigarette smoke undercut with the bright citrus of the shampoo John favored. He held his love close and closed his eyes, letting the sleepy drunk man continue to lead them in gentle swaying in the middle of the kitchen half gone three in the morning. “Love you,” Roger murmured again, closing his eyes, getting lost in the simple moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this exists, and I almost didn't post it because eww fluff, but alas. Hoped you enjoyed it. Let me know below!


End file.
